


born in ogden

by vbligs



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbligs/pseuds/vbligs
Summary: joshua graham's story touches the past of the courier.





	born in ogden

ahahaha...religion....


End file.
